Megaman Battle Network: Cinderella
by Daidairo
Summary: Cinderella done by charactors of the Megaman Battle Network! Names based on the GBA game.


People are usually tired of crossover stuff, but I felt like doing this, so...  
  
Megaman Battle Network: Cinderella  
  
Once upon a time, in the town of Electopia, there lived a wealthy merchant named Yuuichiro Hikari. He lived with his wife, Haruka, and only son, Lan Hikari. But one day, Haruka died of a sickness called HBD. Lan was very depressed. Seeing this, Yuuichiro decided to remarry, thinking that Lan needed a mother's care.  
  
His new wife was a woman by the name of Yuri. She had two other sons, called Tohru and Dex. Dex was short and fat, and Tohru was tall and skinny. Both looked hideous, but thought very highly of their looks. When Yuuichiro died as well, Yuri dropped all pretense of being nice to Lan, and treated him like a slave. Hating Lan because of his cuteness, her sons followed her example, and poor Lan suffered thus.  
  
"Lan, get me my ice cream. Be quick!" Tohru yelled.  
  
"Yeh, and fetch my massager while you're at it!" Dex cried. All day long, Lan was ordered about. But there was no one he could turn to for help.  
  
One day, an invitation arrived from the palace. The King Higsby and Queen Mari were going to hold a ball for the Princess Mayl's birthday. Everyone was invited, and from all unmarried young men, the princess would choose a beau.  
  
"Oh gosh! I hear the princess is a statuesque beauty in all lands!" Tohru exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, she will be wowed by my charm and ask me to be her groom!" Dex said excitedly.  
  
Lan was curious about all that and longed to go. But of course...  
  
"Lan, you will stay and dust the house on the day of the ball," Yuri ordered. Lan's face fell.  
  
On the day of the ball, Lan helped Tohru and Dex get ready for the party in the evening. No matter how many times Lan begged, Yuri would not allow him to go.  
  
The carriage rattled off as Dex and Tohru laughed at the fate of their poor stepbrother.  
  
Lan started to feel sick. Just then, a young man appeared out of thin air with sparkles and stars.  
  
"What? Who? Are... Who are you?" Lan stammered. The young man had white and black hair and blue eyes that gleamed.  
  
"I'm the guardian your father sent. Your Fairy Godbrother Chaud, I refuse to say father, you're not much older than me." He said.  
  
"But... Why are you here? And what did you mean my father sent you?" Lan asked, confused. Chaud snorted.  
  
"I'm here because your father does not want you to be upset. He sent me to get you to the Princess Mayl's ball. Now get me a pumpkin, four rats, two lizards and a mouse." Chaud ordered. Meekly, Lan obeyed. His four pet rats were named Guts, Ice, Roll and Glyde. The two lizards were called Mega and Proto. The mouse was named Yai.  
  
Chaud raised a red sword. "Turn, you infernal goons, into what you're supposed to turn into!"  
  
The pumpkin became a handsome carriage, the rats four horses, the lizards two footmen and the mouse a coachman.  
  
Chaud waved his sword again. Lan's dirty rags turned into fine robes, simple but nice.  
  
"I hope you die at the ball, but remember this, all this magic disappears at the last stroke of midnight. Leave before that, or else!" Chaud warned.  
  
"I got it! Thanks!" Lan got into the carriage, noticing that instead of normal shoes, Chaud had given him strange shoes with wheels on them, allowing him to run faster.  
  
At the ball, Dex and Tohru were trying their hardest to get Princess Mayl's attention, but she ignored them totally. In fact she stayed away from all the young men until Lan appeared. His shoes were totally out of the world, and he looked so young, so cute...  
  
Dex, Tohru and Yuri did not recognise him, and were furious when Princess Mayl asked him to dance. Since Lan could not dance well, he ended up telling the pretty princess jokes, making her laugh. Princess Mayl liked this young man better than all others, whose only words were sweet nothings.  
  
Lan enjoyed himself so much he panicked when the clock struck midnight.  
  
"It's that late already!? I'm going to be late!" He tried to leave.  
  
"Please, stay with me, I don't even know your name!" Princess Mayl pleaded.  
  
"I must go!" Lan pulled away and dashed out. Mayl ran after him.  
  
The steps to the main gate was covered by thick red carpet and Lan's wheelie-shoes could not do well on them. One shoe fell off, and Lan did not notice, therefore leaving it behind. He reached the carriage just as the last stroke went, and everything turned back to normal. The only thing remaining was his special wheelie-shoe, the one he did not drop.  
  
Dex, Tohru and Yuri appeared, filled with indignant late at night. Lan did not tell them what happened.  
  
The next day, Princess Mayl rode out on her beautiful white horse, Miyu, with the shoe she found left on the steps, declaring that she would marry no one but the owner of the shoe. Every young man tried to put it on, but none of their feet fit in. Lan's house was the last one, and Dex and Tohru could not fit their horrible feet into the shoe.  
  
"Have you no other sons?" The lady-in-waiting, Sal, asked.  
  
"Well, a stepson, but he did not go to the ball," Yuri said uneasily. "Lan! Come here."  
  
When Lan appeared, Princess Mayl recognised him immediately. To her delight, he slipped on the shoe easily.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Dex shrieked. "If you are the one, where's the other shoe?"  
  
"Yeah, shoes like that don't appear everyday, so if you lie, we'll know." Tohru sneered. Lan calmly took out the other shoe and slipped it on. Princess Mayl hugged him happily.  
  
"Come back to my palace with me!" She cried. Blushing, Lan nodded. Chaud appeared suddenly, sighing.  
  
"Hope you guys die a horrible death," he said, waving his sword. Lan's rags once again turned into fine robes. On his head was a blue crown with a circle of yellow and red in the middle.  
  
"Thanks, Chaud!"  
  
And so, Princess Mayl married Lan and they lived happily ever after.  
  
******************************************************************* THE END  
  
AHAHAHAH! I was laughing my head off as I wrote, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I will do a longer and more detailed version if there are over 7 reviews, thx~! 


End file.
